Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, a user of a social networking system (or service) can utilize his or her computing device to create and post media content items, such as images, videos, audio, and text. Under conventional approaches, access to the media content items can be provided via a profile page of the user. For example, image content items can be presented in a particular section of the profile page of the user. The user's connections or friends within the social networking system can access, view, or interact with the user's posted image content items or other media content items, as long as the user's privacy settings allow so.
Under conventional approaches, media content items associated with the user are generally provided in an uninteresting or inefficient manner. For example, conventional approaches generally present and organize image content items posted by or tagged with the user in a predictable or static manner. As such, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with using the social networking system.